


Too far to turn back

by riidaaisbest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Senju Tobirama, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riidaaisbest/pseuds/riidaaisbest
Summary: Alas, whatever luck he had in his short life has run out. Senju Tobirama, second son to Senju Butsuma, younger brother of Senju clan heir Senju Hashirama, omega, has been caught by the Uchiha.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Male Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Tajima/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything, let alone something long enough to share. This fic is not for the faint of heart. It will not be kind to Tobirama. It will get bad. It might not ever get better. It will have a lot of triggers that may anger people. Please do not read if any sort of abuse, non-consensual acts and/or violence will affect or offend you. This trash is self-serving. Don’t complain that I didn’t warn you.

Senju clan head Senju Butsuma is on his fourth wife. His first three wives perished due to numerous tragedies. His fourth wife is currently heavily pregnant with his sixth child. The pregnancy is going poorly, but thanks to new innovative medical jutsu by Hashirama and some from Tobirama, his wife is still progressing and slowly improving. Despite this, her heath turns for the worse in her 36th week of pregnancy. Without help from their allies, the Uzumaki, there is little chance she’ll survive.

As the disposable second child, despised for his unique coloring of body and eyes, as well as his tendencies to become ill easily under certain conditions along with his omega status, Tobirama is selected for the difficult task of traveling to Uzushio to request and bring back medical aid for his step-mother.

Tobirama successfully made it to Uzushio and is traveling back with two formidable Uzushio medics when they are ambushed by a squad of Uchiha led by the two twins of Tajima & Ryoko, the heirs, Ryota and Izuru. Despite being outnumbered, the small party makes a valiant effort to fight off their attackers. Unfortunately, they are soon overwhelmed. In a last-ditch effort, Tobirama uses his newly developed jutsu and his remaining chakra to transport the two Uzumaki medics to the closest transportation marker he left nearest to the Senju compound.

As soon as he completes the jutsu, he collapses to his knees from chakra depletion. That moment allows the Uchiha to successfully wrap their bindings around him. The Uchiha make quick work in securing the bindings and applying chakra restraining seals on vital points all over his body. He is successfully subdued and captured.

Ryota and Izuru, once properly catching sight of Tobirama, immediately know who he is due to his unique coloring and the rumors they know of the Senju main family. What Tobirama didn’t know however, is that the Uchiha also have intel on the dynamics of the head family’s children. Liking what they see and pleased with their capture, the twins decide that they’ll keep Tobirama as their bargaining chip while also seeing if they can breed a child with Mokuton and Sharingan capabilities. They decide to make Tobirama their breeding bitch if Tajima approves.

Thing is Tobirama has yet to formally present. Presentation a stage every young omega has just before their first heat. Presentation usually occurs a few days to as much as half a year before an omega’s first heat. Presentation and the first heat usually don’t occur until after an omega turns 14. It’s uncommon for an omega to present earlier. However, there were ways to induce an early presentation and heat.

With this in mind, the Uchiha gather their new prize and start to make their way quickly back to their compound. Tobirama, dizzy from chakra depletion and the dark void of being unable to sense those around him like he is so used to, futilely struggles against the hold Izuru has on him. The older boy growls warningly, tightening his grip. Tobirama whimpers sharply as pressure is applied to his broken arm, an injury he didn’t realize he had until he was being jostled roughly.

The group make their way through the gates of the Uchiha compound a few hours later. Tobirama is out cold as the pain and exhaustion had finally hit him halfway through the journey. Tajima meets the group just past the gates, a severe frown gracing his aging features and arms crossed.

“Father,” Ryota greets as he lands gracefully. He bows in respect towards his clan head, father and head alpha.

As he lands beside his elder brother, Izuru does the same before throwing Tobirama’s form at Tajima’s feet. The boy whimpering sharply at the pain.

“We captured this Senju bitch during our patrol,” Izuru glees. “Second son of Butsuma. Omega.”

Tajima’s severe expression twists into one of triumph before sneering down at the boy just by his feet. Callously, he puts a foot on the boy’s back and presses down, grinding Tobirama into the dirt. He doesn’t stop until a loud crack and Tobirama screams out.

“Good work boys,” He praises as he flips Tobirama over with a careless kick.

Blood is now trickling down the sides of boy’s cheeks from his mouth as he heaves for breath. Gurgling can be heard as Tobirama fights to catch air in his searing lungs. Tobirama knows that he now has several broken ribs. One or more puncturing a lung. If he doesn’t at least receive medical attention for that, he will probably drown in the blood filling one or both of his lungs.

“What should we do with you, hm?” Tajima muses as he watches the boy shiver. Tajima couldn’t be happier at their luck. They could easily utilize this opportunity to their benefit. Even if the Senju don’t bend to their wishes, then they gain a useful tool to experiment with however they fancy.

“Since you caught him boys, I’ll allow you the choice.” Tajima says as he turns toward his sons. “What do you want to do with him?”

Tajima’s eldest sons glance at each other briefly before their grins split across their faces.

Ryota speaks first. “Father, we want to use the Senju bitch to try see if we can breed a Mokuton mix Uchiha for the clan.”

Laughing, Tajima quickly catches onto his sons’ wants. “That so? But he has yet to present and have his first heat yet. I’m assuming you’d like permission to use the triggers?”

“Yes Father,” Izuru responds, grin growing bigger at his and his brother’s luck. This is going to be fun he thinks as he looks at the prone but prettily wrecked Senju. He doesn’t mind sharing an omega with his brother, never mind one as pretty and fresh as this one. They’d have the fine opportunity to deflower the boy and. If luck persists, be able to breed a child or two into the young bitch.

“Have your sister prepare the boy and heal the most severe of his wounds. We’ve just acquired him. We wouldn’t want him to kick the bucket just yet.” Tajima laughs as he kicks the boy one last time.

Reaching down to grab a fistful of Tobirama’s hair, Tajima bent down to whisper into the boy’s ear, “I look forward to seeing you bloom from my sons’ seed, Senju bitch. And wouldn’t that be such the sight for your own father when we present you at our next battle?” He chuckles a bit before continuing, “Just imagine the face your family will make once they see how you’ve been used, a mere breeding bitch for their lifelong enemies. You think your brother will surrender quick enough?”

Tobirama could only wheeze from his slowly filling lungs and the pain. He could only hope his luck was good enough that he’d drop dead before he could be used as such.

——

Uchiha Mikie was Tajima and Ryoko’s eldest daughter. Like Tobirama, she was also an omega. At 17, she was two years younger than twin heirs Ryota and Izuru but elder by one to Madara, three to Izuna and five to little Chiyako. While she loves all her siblings, she could never understand the vile tendencies her elder siblings have when it comes to things like mating and their bloodlust for violence against their enemies. Mikie was no saint herself but she did Iride herself on being as just and as fair as possible.

Despite her feelings however, she had no sway in this matter. The Senju boy was doomed as soon as her brothers caught him.

Sighing, she begins the careful disinfecting process of her medical tools she’ll be using to heal the boy and to trigger his presentation and heat. She knows such triggers can cause even some trauma in completely healthy youths. The fact that the Senju boy is severely injured already will have a severely detrimental impact on him should she mess up.

Finished with her preparations, she takes a deep breath to steady herself. She cannot go against her father in his command on what to do with the boy. It’ll only prove more dangerous for him than for her. The best she’d get as punishment is a few lashes with the whip and her meals taken away. The boy would meet a much crueler fate, one in which her brothers would surely abuse him until he finally presents.

Shaking her head from her depressing thoughts, she straightens and grabs her necessary tools and begins.

——

Thanks to the omega Uchiha healer, he is able to breathe just fine now. His arms and ribs are still broken but at least he isn’t going to drown in his own blood now.

He wakes from the treatment nearly a week later to intense pain flaring, his body twisting from the changes induced by the trigger the girl had injected into him after treating his lungs and rearranging his bones. The bonds securing him to the bed he is laying on creak as he thrashes.

“Finally awake,” a voice chuckles through the curtain of pain clouding his mind.

“We waited over a week, you know?” Another voice. A different spectator.

“Do you smell it brother?” The first voice says. Tobirama could tell they were pleased but he couldn’t react, consumed as was with his pain.

“Yes, I do. He smells divine.” The second voice glees. “Shall we finally indulge?”

“Let’s enjoy our spoils brother.” 

Alas, Tobirama’s luck has just run out.


	2. Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is told about Tobirama’s capture. The twins get their spoils. Warnings: rape, violence, and effects of drugs on a minor, and mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s nearly 4 am here but here I am... finishing this part to be uploaded. Heed the warnings please.

The time spent waiting just beyond the gate of the Senju compound for his brother and Uzumaki medics’ arrival was agonizing for Hashirama. Per their father’s plan, it was expected that Tobirama and the Uzumaki would arrive within the next half hour. But as time ticked by - half an hour, one hour, two hours - past the meet-up time, he knows something must’ve happened.

He knows his younger brother is a capable shinobi even if he had yet to be placed on the battlefield. Sweet, cunning, fierce Tobirama was formidable with his skills. The only problem was, was that Hashirama knows Tobirama is just a little too self-sacrificing if it comes down to it.

After hours of peaceful calm from the forest surrounding him, the trees start to suddenly sway violently with the wind. Echoes of loss and anguish with the snapping of branches. His stomach drops with worry once he catches sight of the Uzumaki medics barreling through the canopy without the telltale traces of snowy white hair or blue armor accompanying them.

He watches as the Uzumaki land hastily in front of him. The two quickly kneeling, prostrating themselves in front of the Senju heir and bowing their heads atop their hands.

“Hashirama-sama,” the woman starts, “the return...”

“The Uchiha intercepted us along the way, Senju-sama.” The man interrupts. “Tobirama-sama saved us by transporting us to his marker just north of here. He didn’t transport himself with us. We’re afraid the Uchiha have captured him.” The man finishes.

Hashirama’s head spins. Captured? His Tobirama? By the Uchiha?

He knows his brother stood little chance of escape if he had used his newest jutsu to transport these two to his furthest marker along the path. It was too new. He had only just finished the prototype version a few days ago. The chakra required for it’s use on just Tobirama himself was enough to exhaust the boy of more than half his reserves, let alone two grown adults...!

“Tell me where you were last. All the details. Quickly.”

——

Gasping, Tobirama can’t catch his breath enough to steady himself. He can’t sense. His nose, usually so reliable due to his Hatake heritage and long days training, is reeling from sensory overload. There is a heavy fog of musk and slick, smells he’s smelled before but never really understood what it entailed, overwhelms him.

Keening, he weakly pulls against his restraints.

“Now, now, if you keep that up, you’ll start bleeding again.”

“Let him be brother.” Laughter follows. “We’ve got to let the poor thing have some small bit of hope.”

Then there are hands. Large and scorching, they travel all along his body. Burning and pinching, bruising. He flinches as a hand slaps against one of his raised thighs, the impact promising severe bruising later. His pale skin is glistening from sweat and slowly purpling from the harsh touches.

He doesn’t know how long they continue their torture but by the time he feels the blunt intrusion of three fingers invading his sex, he’s already exhausted. His lidded eyes snap open wide as those fingers start a harsh rhythm, the owner uncaring as Tobirama starts crying.

“No, no-“ His weak protests die quickly when he’s struck in the face. Head turn to the side, blood filling his mouth. He chokes on it when another hand joins the first, splitting him open. No amount of slick his aching body is desperately trying to produce aides the tight and painful pull of too many fingers. His body is too unused to the stretch, having just barely been forced into maturing.

“Just look at him, Ryo,” Izuru coos as he fists his cock, finally freed from his pants. “You think he could take both of us at once?”

“Not now Izu. I want to enjoy him alone first before you start any of your kinks.” Ryota rolls his eyes as he reaches down to turn the boy’s face towards them. All so he can see the hazy look of pain and fear in those pretty red eyes. The drugs used to trigger the boy’s presentation and first heat, along with a dose of sedative successfully slowed the boy’s movements and thoughts.

“I get him first Izu. Eldest first!”

Izuru concedes easily with a wave. Watching his brother do the deed is entertaining enough for him at the moment.

Tobirama whimpers as the twins’ fingers are pulled out with a sick pop. He doesn’t get much reprieve though before one of them cuts the bonds holding his ankles to the end posts before twisting him over and pulling his ass up into the air. His head is then pushed into the pillows as his thighs are spread apart wide.

“Just look at how pretty it is. I think we did a fine job stretching him.” Ryota undoes his pants and pumps himself a few times before rubbing against the wet folds of Tobirama’s abused sex. The skin is puffy and tender from the careless fingering from before. Shiny with dribbles of slick his body is producing from his heat. The triggers seemed to have worked fine overall thus far.

Without wasting any more time, Ryota aligns himself up and shoves in.

Tobirama howls as he’s split apart by the bigger body atop of him. Tears spilling endlessly down purpled and red cheeks. His head just barely tilted to the side enough to allow him to breathe.

No time is given to the boy before the alpha draped over him starts a harsh pace, thrusts painfully thorough as each drag of the alpha’s cock pulls a sharp whimper. Time is endless as the alpha takes and takes, hips slapping painfully against Tobirama’s smaller body.

Forever it went. Tobirama couldn’t recall when he couldn’t feel such pain.

Then. After what felt like hours, the alpha buries himself deep and growls, knot breaching past Tobirama’s bleeding cunt and catching just inside. A flood of hot cum floods in. With a loud groan, Ryota grounds his hips into the boy’s twitching body, relishing in his afterglow.

Reaching forward, he palms Tobirama’s stomach. “I’m looking forward to seeing you bloom here too, boy.” Further emphasizing his point with a harsh thrust that pulls the knot agonizingly.

Tobirama can only continue to try to hold on to his consciousness as his tormentor continues to thrust just enough to elicit broken cries from him.

After nearly half an hour, the alpha’s knot finally deflates enough for him to pull out. When he does, a stream of cum flows out down Tobirama’s cunt onto the bedding and along bruised inner thighs.

“That was a great show Ryo,” Izuru snarks as he jumps up from his seat on the floor. He licks his lips as he eyes his brother’s handiwork.

“My turn now.”

——

Five days later, Tobirama finds himself waking with a scream as a hard cock shoves into him dry.

Izuru leers at the boy as he pulls out and shoves back in. The blood now coating his cock barely giving enough glide to allow him to really get going.

Tobirama’s induced heat may have already been over two days ago, but that hasn’t stopped the twins from taking their pleasure out on the poor boy. To them, the Senju was theirs to use as often - wherever and wherever they pleased. The whole point beyond such use was to breed the bitch anyway. To breed, they needed to fuck the boy senseless at every moment they could. It didn’t matter to them what the boy wanted or who saw them at it. Until he tested positive, there was little else they desired to do other than to try again.

Izuru didn’t last long before he forces his knot in, a flow of cum soon following. Long after, he pulls out with little mind to the full body shudder the boy gives as cum and blood stain the sheets.

A second passes before a sharp knock is heard against the door.

“Come in Mikie!” Izuru says as he wipes himself off before pulling up his pants.

The moment Mikie opens the door, she is assaulted by the sickening stench of cum and blood, distressed omega and alpha musk. It further irritates her senses that it’s Izuru’s distasteful stink lingering heavily all over the room.

Omegas and alphas can’t stand the scent of lust exuded from family members. It is instinctual to find such smells repelling. The only reason Izuru and Ryota can stand each other’s scents of arousal (but not react to it enough to act on it with each other) was their unique status as twins.

“Get out already Izuru,” she snaps as she sees him lingering near the boy, a hand running through the mess trailing down a pale thigh. “I need to clean him and test him. You just get in the way.”

Mikie clicks her tongue as her brother gives a huge grin and slowly makes his way to leave the room. “Any slower now...” she hisses before he gives a small wave and finally makes his exit.

Sighing she quickly locks the door before taking a deep breath. Turning, she squares herself for her daily task.

Every day since his arrival, Mikie has been tending to the boy. The list of tasks she’s required to do each time she does grows longer and longer with each visit. Now, she is basically the boy’s private medic. The time she assigned to her to deal with all the injuries associated with her brothers’ forced matings, along with tests on his reproductive organs and whether or not he’s been bred, now consume a large portion of her duties each day. She absolutely hates it.

Taking in the pitiful sight the boy makes, she carefully schools her scent into one of reassurance. It’s almost a motherly scent, sweet and light, hopeful even. The boy relaxes visibly but still trembles as his limbs are still secured in the bonds the twins keep the boy in whenever they want to mount him.

Mikie goes through the motions quickly to prepare for the start of her examination. She’s gotten so used to it now that it only takes her a few moments before she’s rearranging the boy onto his back to begin.

After nearly an hour, she finishes her checks and is just waiting on the results of the various tests she took. The timer she uses to keep track of the time needed for each test to show results clicks softly in the now aired out room. As she waits, she studies the troubled look the boy has as he sleeps fitfully. When she hears him mutter, she moves closer to listen out of curiosity. The broken whisper of what sounds suspiciously like “Anija” slips past chapped lips.

“Anija?” She whispers to herself. Perhaps that’s what the boy calls the Senju heir? Before she can think more about the boy’s mutters, the timer goes off. She goes through each of the finished test results and takes notes on each.

The boy is thankfully clear of any sexual diseases. His distress hormone is getting to worrying levels, meaning his body could lock into a drop if it goes even higher without treatment. She notes down to give him an injection to start the lowering process and to give the boy calming tea with his next meal.

She continues down the line of tests as each reveal more and more about her patient. Finally, she gets to the last one - the pregnancy test. So far the tests have been negative. Not uncommon for any omega induced into first heats early. It wouldn’t be surprising if the seed doesn’t take until the third heat at least. Shaking her head, she grabs the vial and shakes it a few times before carefully dripping some of the solution onto the prepare testing papers. She waits as the color settles and frowns as it changes.

It’s red. The boy is pregnant.

——

Less than three days travel away from the Uchiha compound, a lone figure jumps swiftly through the trees. Their long, spiked hair whipping violently behind them. They’re quick as any well trained shinobi is, efficient in every move and jump.

The boy, armored in red armor typical of Uchiha, whistles sharply. Seconds later, a beautiful hawk glides into view and glides along the boy’s side. The hawk twists and dives as necessary to avoid tree trunks and branches along the way.

“Theo, send message to my father.” The boy relays to the bird. “Tell him I successfully completed my mission and will be home in two days time. I bring additional good news as well. Tell him I’m certain he will be pleased.”

The boy tosses a piece of dried fish he pulled from a pouch along his side to give to his loyal pet.

The bird catches and eats it in one fell swoop before taking off above the trees.

After two months away on an important mission, Uchiha Madara is coming home.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara returns home exuberant only to soon find out from Izuna that his elder brothers have done wrong. Hashirama is angered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my note at the bottom. Warnings this chapter: none really?

Madara arrives home exactly two days after he sent his hawk.

He’s greeted at the gates with a handful of his youngest sister Chiyako who, in her excitement, throws herself into his arms while a pouting Izuna strides up leisurely behind her.

“Onii-chan!”

“It’s good to see you Chii,” Madara chuckles fondly as he pets her thick, silky locks before reaching over to roughen up Izuna’s. “And you too brat.”

“No- nii-san-! Stop that!” Izuna screeches as he tries to bat Madara’s hand away. His flailing doing nothing to prevent that same offending hand from grabbing ahold of his ponytail and yanking. Hard.

“Nii-sannnnnnn! I’ll remember this!” Izuna whines, his pout morphing into a petulant glare as he tries to unsuccessfully unfurl Madara’s grip.

“Oh shush.” Madara tuts as he gives another yank, eliciting a loud, indignant screech from his brother as he flops ungracefully into the dirt, star-fished and scowling.

“Onii-chan!” Chiyako giggles as she peaks to the side of Madara’s wild locks. She gets a good look at her other brother, formerly perfectly tamed locks in disarray and quite utterly defeated, and bursts into melodious laughter. Madara feels content as he senses the thrumming joy in her campfire-like chakra.

Curious as to where his other siblings are, Madara stretches his chakra out to sense their locations. Soon enough, each of his family’s unique chakra signatures swirl into focus. All different yet comforting.

The twin blazes of mischievousness that are his elder brothers come from deep within the compound, likely at home in their section of the clan head’s house. Their chakra seems to vibrate chaotically next to a foreign chakra he’s never sensed before. It’s small - suppressed maybe? - and cool like water from an endless underground river. It’s calm is obviously broken like water flowing off a sudden cliff, as if the one with such cool chakra is deeply troubled or hurt. Madara frowns as he tries to think of whose chakra it could be but only comes up empty. There’s no one residing in the Uchiha compound, even amongst the shinobi and civilian alike that married into the clan, that are so strongly connected to water affinity. Let alone with hints of a lightning affinity coursing just beneath. He’s fairly certain no one in the clan even has a mix of water and lightning like the person he’s sensing.

He pushes his confusion aside for now to find his other family. He quickly senses the warm berth of Mikie’s chakra, not far from their elder brothers. Hers is a fierce roar. Madara winces as he realizes she’s likely very angry at the moment. He briefly hopes he’s not the source of her anger before he tries to sense out his parents. Father is nowhere to be found, while his mothers’ chakras are vibrating brilliantly from the smiting district. They must be helping with the furnaces.

“-san! Nii-san!”

“What is it brat?” Madara makes eye contact with Izuna as the boy stops waving his hands in front of his face.

Izuna leans back and crosses his arms. “Not my fault you didn’t respond when I’ve called you like ten times! Get your ears checked old man!”

Madara snorts. “Who’re you calling old? I’m only two years older than you!”

“That’s plenty old!” Izuna grins cheekily. “You’re pretty much on the road to being married off already so that’s pretty old to me!”

“Oh, shut it!” Madara huffs, slightly irate that Izuna just had to bring up that sour issue again.

Because he was already 16, soon to be 17, the topic of him being married off and mated had already been brought up by his mother. With his brothers already slated to marry two distant cousins from the branch house that showed tremendous potential and Mikie chosen for an outside political marriage with an Inuzuka alpha to take place next spring, it makes some sense that talk of arranging his marriage was already in the works.

That doesn’t mean he likes it.

Being fourth in line for the clan head title, (an insignificant position in the line of succession really. He seriously doubts he’ll ever lead the clan unless, kami-forbid, all three of his elder siblings perish in quick succession) he’s been trying his best to appeal to his mothers to leave him be for now. Why have him marry so soon when he could do better for the clan by focusing on honing his skills and taking on lucrative missions to fill the dwindling coffers? Doing this in between battles would surely aid the clan better than him marrying and producing more mouths to feed.

Jostling himself from his spiraling thoughts, he roughly yanks Izuna’s ponytail to pull him along towards home.

“Any news since I’ve been gone?”

“Let go-“ Madara quickly lets go, thoroughly enjoying seeing his brother stumble gracelessly. Chiyako’s small hands pat Madara’s cheeks in glee as she laughs loudly. Their antics are drawing many fond looks from the Uchiha manning outside tables along the market street.

“Well?”

Izuna is quiet, almost hesitant as he straightens his hair out as much as he can. His steps slow significantly but keeping up enough with Madara’s confident stride. Madara frowns as he briefly side-eyes a look, observing as his brother bites his lip. It’s a nervous tick he’s yet to grow out of despite father’s punishments.

“Well... about three weeks ago, maybe a bit longer, Ryo-nii and Izu came back from an ambush mission with a prisoner.” Izuna starts carefully. “It was a boy - a Senju.”

Madara hums encouragingly. When Izuna doesn’t continue with further details, he gives him a long, explorative look before blowing out a sigh.

“Let’s talk more at the house.”

“Chii wants to know more about the boy too!” Chiyako pinches Madara’s cheeks as she whines. “I saw him the other day with Miki but she wouldn’t let me talk to him!”

“Chii! Be quiet! You know you weren’t supposed to be in Ryo-nii and Izu’s side of the house! I got in trouble for that you know!” Izuna sternly glares at his sister. Her resulting “I know...” makes Madara’s frown deepen.

“We will talk about this later.”

The rest of their walk home is mostly in silence. The three siblings are subdue as various thoughts swirl in their minds. All of which are focus on the same topic - the strange issue of the Senju prisoner residing in their elder brothers’ section of the head house.

When they finally come up to the main genkan of their home, Madara settles Chiyako down so she can take off her own sandals. He does the same, careful to clean them of the accumulated dirt from his journey before settling them into the cupboard by the door. He watches as his siblings do the same.

“Chii, go practice your katas like I taught you. When I’m finished talking with Izuna, I’ll come and check your progress.” Madara smiles softly as Chiyako nods her head happily before dashing to her room to change. He could never get over how cute it is to see her shine with enthusiasm and determination to show off her improvements.

Once she’s out of sight, he turns to Izuna and signals for the other to follow him. They make their way quietly through the halls towards the middle children’s side of the house. As one of the middle children, Madara shared this wing with Mikie. Their rooms are near each other while their shared toilet is just down the hall. They also share a study room in between their rooms. They often spent time together there as they immerse themselves into researching whatever skill they were fixated on at that moment.

Madara takes Izuna into the study, knowing Mikie was still in their elder brothers’ side of the house. For now, the study was the best place for privacy.

“Sit. I’ll call for tea.”

Madara calls out the door for one of the house servants. In short time, a small beta boy glides down the hallway from the servant room near the toilet. He bows low once he’s in front of Madara, “Yes, Madara-sama?”

“Some tea please Yukio. And please prepare snacks. I’m rather peckish to be honest,” Madara smiles at the boy, happy to see him after so long.

The boy smiles minutely and bows again. “As you wish. I’ll be back shortly.”

Madara thanks Yukio and closes the door. Turning, he takes his seat across from Izuna who is already sitting at the low table in the corner, enjoying the warmth of the heated kotatsu and having had wrapped himself in the soft blanket. Settling himself into the blanket too, Madara squares a look at his brother.

“Tell me everything.”

“Nii-san, I don’t know all the details. You’d need to talk to Ryo-nii and Izu, but I know some from overhearing them and father talking a few times.” Izuna shifts uncomfortably, barreling into the blanket further so that his face is half hidden. He grows alarmed by the shift in his brother’s naturally smoky sweet scent. In just a few moments the sour scent of distress edges into his scent, causing Madara to instinctively begin to croon to try to sooth a loved one.

“The boy they captured is Senju Tobirama, second son of Butsuma. He’s also an unpresented omega or... at least he was.”

Madara stiffens. “What happened?”

“I heard father ordering Miki to trigger the boy.” Izuna shudders as his scent sours even more. As a young, unpresented omega himself, he knows all about the hows and whys unpresented omegas are triggered. His mothers had made sure to teach this to him as soon as his societal studies started when he was ten.

“I knew Miki didn’t want to, but father commanded it. Ryo-nii and Izu have been acting strangely since. They barely leave their area. When they do, they reek. Kind of like father does after kaasan’s breaks.”

Greatly alarmed, Madara gets to his feet. How could they? To Hashirama’s brother? Unpresented omegas was still mere children! The boy was even younger than Izuna! The war will intensify to even more violent levels should Hashirama unleash his full potential. His brothers have certainly opened Pandora’s box. They were doomed.

He must talk to his brothers.

“Nii-san?” Izuna watches as his brother paces the room, agitation pungent in his scent as it rolls off him in waves. It’s quickly aggravating his own as his anxiety skyrockets. “We’re not to go into their area! Father forbid it!”

“To hell with father’s orders! This is wrong. They shouldn’t have done it. I will stop this.” He ignores Izuna’s protests as he flings himself out the room, nearly smacking right into Yukio in the process.

——

Hashirama came up empty after scouring the site of the ambush. Those bastards had covered their tracks skillfully. The only information he was able to gather came from the Uzumaki and the trees surrounding the area - the same trees that had been contorted violently from his anguish.

The Uzumaki medics, whose names he had learned were Terumei and Kouya, were successful in treating his step-mother with her illness. She delivered his new baby sister Remi, an alpha, without much issue after.

His father had refused to talk about the ambush and his missing son until after his wife survived her treatment and birthed their daughter. He was focused on providing as much support as possible in ensuring her comfort. Consuming himself in any form of anger now would only stress Tanmei during an overly critical time. Or at least, this is what he snapped at Hashirama when he tried to tell him the news.

After the birth, Hashirama had tried again. His father, so attentive to his own and his other siblings’ upbringings was uncaring as he heard the news. Tobirama was his most unwanted child, cursed as he was with the markings of the Uchiha colorings.

“We leave him for now,” Butsuma had stated flippantly. “We take our revenge on the battlefield. This is our chance to crush those red-eyed freaks. Have the Uzumaki inform you of all the distinctive appearances of the Uchiha that had ambushed them.”

Then, sensing his son’s incredulous anger at his total disregard at rescuing Tobirama, he grinned viciously, his expression half hidden behind his hands crossed in front of his face.

“I leave it to you Hashirama.” Crackling, he leaned forward to catch his son’s hardened eyes, “crush them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sudden inspiration the other day at work and wrote down these titles. Comment to let me know which sounds the most interesting. I am writing all of them out but no guarantees that I’ll be done with them all quickly. They are to be a completely different work to this one. Thanks!
> 
> 1\. How not to court your crush: A guide by a (formerly inept) virgin - by Uchiha Madara  
> 2\. How not to interfere with a loved one’s love life: A guide by hardworking older brother - by Senju Hashirama  
> 3\. A guide to experimentation: How not to flood half a village - by Senju Tobirama  
> 4\. A guide to Brothering: How not to burn your eyes from walking into situations you’d rather not see - by Uchiha Izuna  
> 5\. How not to make a village: A guide for Idiots - joint work by Senju Touka and Uchiha Hikaku

**Author's Note:**

> Characters of Senju & Uchiha main families. Shows names, statuses, etc. 
> 
> Senju:  
> Butsuma (A)(M)  
> 1\. Suzue (O)(F) - Senju (deceased)  
> 2\. Kie (O)(F) - Hatake (deceased)  
> 3\. Daiki (O)(M) - Senju (deceased)  
> 4\. Tanmei (O)(F) - Hatake (living)
> 
> Children/Family:  
> Touka - 18 (A)(F) (niece to Butsuma)  
> 1\. Hashirama- 17 (A)(M)  
> 2\. Tobirama - 13, soon 14 (O)(M)  
> 3\. Itama - 9 (B)(M) & Kawarama - 9 (A)(M)  
> 4\. Terumi - 6 (O)(F) & (new) Remi - 0 (A)(F)
> 
> Uchiha:  
> Tajima (A)(M)  
> 1\. Ryōko (O)(F) - Uchiha (living)  
> 2\. Shuma (O)(M) - Uchiha/Uzumaki (living)
> 
> Children/Family:  
> 1\. Ryota - 19 (A)(M) & Izuru - 19 (A)(M) & Mikie - 17 (O)(F) & Madara - 16 (A)(M) & Izuna - 14 (O)(M)  
> 2\. Chiyako - 12 (B)(F)  
> Hikaku - 17 (A)(M) (nephew of Tajima)


End file.
